Talk:Aggressive Glyph
leveling this spells? I am considering making an intelligence feca, but I am having troubles deciding whether or not to increase this. It seems to be a lot better in action than on the information Dofus gives. When I use this at level 1 with my feca, I deal approx 21 damage, to everyone but me, due to glowing. This is because 1. I use wisdom gear right now, and 2. It is level 1. To me, this seems to be pretty much, considering 21 damage, for the next couple of turns, with only 3 ap cost, CLEARLY outmatches natural attacks 51 damage for 4 ap, and I always have 7 ap anyway, so why not make use of the remaining 3 ap? Blindness is not worth it, and I sure don't want to level that. I commonly use this spell anyway, so, are you people SURE it isn't worth leveling? --Eli-Wolf 19:03, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :On me it does about 3~10 damage, with my damage (Prespic) set on. And that reflects it back onto me, through my armor. Without that gear, the damage is much lower. What gear do you use? I think this spell is only useful when you can't do anything else. I prefer even Blindness to this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::oh... Well, I tend to focus a lot on high + damage, so right now I have about 23+ damage (can't remember the equipment, and sadly, I can't log in right now due to my buggy internet connection), and my armors still block it. Ehh... as for the prespic set... I don't really like the prespic set, and, besides, the one I have doesn't reflect damage. I don't use it on my feca though, I use it on my Xelor who actually benefits from the ekstra wisdom. I have a set that mixes int + damage quite well, so I deal a great amount of damage, while maintaining effective shields. I always place survival higher than ekstra wisdom. I HATE sitting in the back, dealing about 25 damage while the rest of my team deals 80+ damage, on each attack, and ONLY because I choose to wear a set that makes me leech xp instead of helping the team >.<;; ::And I DO mostly use agressive glyph when I can't do much else, like, All armors up, already attacked, and still have 3 ap left... why not then? The damage is far better than blindness, and since I mostly train on gobballs and other high ap resist monsters, even considering blindness is a bad move. ::The reason I am considering to level this is, that I like attacks that continually damages the opponent, and aggressive glyph has low ap cost + Fair damage + 3 turn effect, which makes it possible to use this, and the following two turns buff up with armors, OR attack with my 3 ap wand if possible. ::The only problem I see with aggressive is, that the damage increase isn't particually high, so spending 10 skill points may end up being a waste, especially as a feca, they have WAY too many skills that are good to level >.< --Eli-Wolf 11:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::But the disadvantages are you cant reuse it more times per turn, its static so if the monster move or it is move by some one damage is lost and the AoE isnt that great, unless you have a formation where you can exploit it like when a monster is paralyze in a spot, thats how i see how my fecas friends use it--Cizagna (Talk) 20:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm a lvl 108 feca, and i preferred blindness to this at low levels when i only had 3 ap left. At high levels, its worthless, because level 6 natural does more damage in an intelligence set for the same ap. If you level this at low levels, you will most likely want to unlearn it at higher levels (probaly once you get burning, as level 1 aggressive on top of burning is ok). It appears to be decent at level 6, when you can stack multiple aggressives on top of each other (as well as higher base damage), but i think its a waste of ap, with your ability to cast burning by this time. Puplite 21:20, 25 July 2008 (UTC)